Where the letters take me
by Balboanne
Summary: Castle has to deal with a mysterious woman searching for Beckett... turns out she's a relative with trouble on her heels. Somewhere post Always; don't worry Caskett will appear *CHAPTER 5 NOW UP*
1. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm really sorry guys. I don't want to spam your inbox.I was kinda depressive and lost it with this story. I'm sorry for all the mess. A good friend of mine had to convince me to continue and to reupload it. I really hope, that some of you are still following and reading, I would really appreciate it!**

**Castle doesn't belong to me**

* * *

Castle took a deep sip of his morning coffee while sitting on Detective Beckett's desk placing his feet on her chair. Oh, how she would hate that. But she was not there to disapprove of it. Yeah, Detective Beckett. Savvy homicide cop and a pretty good one too. But for almost 6 months now she was also Kate Beckett, Richard Castle's girlfriend. His girlfriend. Castle grinned at this thought. And again Beckett would certainly be not amused about it. They had been partners for four years when they finally admitted that there was more between them than just a good partnership and a close friendship so they agreed to give it a try.

At first Castle was very worried that they would not get along very well. Not in their relationship as such but at work, because he had begged her to let him continue his ride-along. She –of course- had fiercely refused to fulfil his wish for she herself just had rejoined the police work after resigning from her job. It had not been an easy decision for her, because she had turned her back on the precinct for good reasons. Beckett had realised that she could not let her mother's murder drive her into an ongoing circle of revenge. That she had to live. And Castle had worked four years on that. But soon Kate Beckett also realised that she was made for this job, not because she was just seeking vengeance for her mother, as she always had thought, no, there was much more to it. She was able to do good to other people with solving murders and catching the killers, because like no one else she understood how it felt to lose someone important through a crime. Her job had become a part of her a long time ago and she was better at it than at anything else, so she had felt the urge to go back. Castle was worried at first, because he thought that she would only want to rejoin the precinct for continuing her personal vendetta. But they talked about it for days without any pressure or urgency. And Beckett did not decide without Castle approving which made him very proud for she had finally let him in her life.

Luckily Captain Iron Gates had taken her back. Not without busting her down to traffic for a month, a funny period in which Beckett was on watch with her new temporarily partner Esposito, who also was punished for chasing Beckett's shooter without notifying Gates. So every day these two had to wear uniforms and Castle teased them about it a lot. Not so much Esposito as his own girlfriend with comments on how sexy she looked in it and he liked to be arrested by her. Beckett had really hated that too. Castle himself had to comfort Detective Ryan, Esposito's former partner. They had had a huge fight over Ryan telling Gates what Beckett and he were up to and they did not part on very good terms. So for this special month Castle had been Ryan's ride-along. Gates had taken him back too, because he had been a useful resource to the crime solving rate as she had put it. But Castle thought that he also had detected a little empathy for him. Gates certainly knew that Castle would not let Beckett face the daily danger of the job alone and especially not with the people that wanted to kill her still on the loose. She also wanted to see Beckett on some level of control, so she had agreed anyway much to Beckett's annoyance.

Beckett did not want the others to see that they were a couple, partly because it embarrassed her and partly because she did not want them to think that they could not work together anymore for it would somehow destroy her memories of them solving crimes together. But in the end she was happy with it, the team tried not to make a fuss about them being together and she did not work with Castle all the time anyway. Due to Ryan and Esposito's friction they sometimes split up and regrouped so that she would work with Esposito and Ryan with Castle and vice versa. Although the two partners talked about it at some point and were fine now, they kept the routine for it was a funny diversion on one hand and made it easier for Castle and Beckett to get along on the job on the other.

The last few days were very boring for Castle because Kate was away on a seminar, so Ryan and Esposito did the police work and Castle was more or less the odd man out. Basic police work like running around the neighbourhood of a crime scene to interview witnesses or to run some background checks on persons or analyze specific data was not his cup of tea anyway. It just meant paperwork or to wait until the computer would spit out some information they eventually needed. Most of the time he just sat in the precinct, drank coffee and waited for something special or interesting or extraordinary to happen. He thought about Kate and how he missed her rolling her eyes at him when he was trying to be uber-nice to her at work just to tease her a little. And her smile over the usual morning coffee. In a few days she would return and everything would be back to normal. Castle's feet began tapping on the chair as he was lost in thought. But he was torn out of it abruptly as someone suddenly addressed him.

"Excuse me Mister ahem... certainly-not-Beckett…"

Castle looked up at a small woman with straight long brown hair. She had looked at the name tag on the desk and obviously seemed to know that he was "certainly not Beckett". She wore a tight green t-shirt, a casually sized stone washed blue jeans as well as loosely tied black boots and seemed to be in her mid-twenties. Castle was confused and excited at the same time. A new person who seemed to be very determined and did not fit in the precinct at all! What could she possibly want? And why did she know who Beckett was?

"It's Castle. How can I help you?"

he said politely and as he addressed her he suddenly noticed that somehow she reminded him of someone, but he could not quite point his finger on it now. He noticed that she had brown eyes with a slight sparkle of green in it, and there again his brain was triggered. He also detected a slight accent in the way she spoke but he was not able to attach it to a certain region.

"I am looking for Detective Beckett." she simply said.

"I am sorry, but Detective Beckett is not here at the moment. I am sure…"

"Damn it!" she simply said interrupting him. "Where can I find her?"

"Well she's at a seminar…Listen, I am sure she will talk to you, when she's back…"

"But I need her now! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she interrupted him again and seemed to like cursing around.

"Well, if it's that important you can talk to me", Castle said flashing his most charming smile at her. He really was very curious about this woman and happy for the diversion.

"And why the hell would I want to do that?" she answered not at all impressed or touched by his friendly action.

Again, somewhere in his brain this reminded him of someone or something.

"Ah, well I am sort of her partner you know. So maybe I can help you…"

"Ah, yeah, well…How could a writer possibly help me, eh? With a mighty pen?" she snorted arrogantly rolling her eyes.

Castle was surprised. "You know me?" he asked, wondering why she had not called him by his name earlier.

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't after you used the best cop in NYC to pimp up your pulp fiction?"

Nice, he thought, two seconds with this woman and they were already fighting. Maybe it was not such a good idea after all to offer his help. Maybe brunettes just did not like him. And yet another pinch in this brain, a slightly tickling reminder of something.

"Yo, Castle! Is there a problem?" Esposito called and joined them at Beckett's table.

"No, everything is fine. This young lady here…" -the "young lady" gave him a very nasty look-"…is searching for Beckett."

"What do you want?" Esposito simply said with one of his terrifying interrogation looks.

"I am searching for Detective Beckett because I really need her help. I'll only talk to her. It's private business."

"So why didn't you just call her?" Esposito asked. "Well, that's complicated. Haven't seen her in a while…"

For some reason unknown to Castle the woman did not seem to have any problems with talking to Esposito. Maybe she liked the bad boy-type.

"But she is the only one who can help you and it's so urgent that you show up at her work instead of calling her?"

"Well, you know, as I said, it's complicated…"

"Well, than just leave a note and I assure you Detective Beckett will receive it, Miss…" Espo shot a questioning look at her.

Uncertain what to do next she looked to the floor. Finally she took a deep breath and said:

"No, it's fine…"and with that she stormed out of the precinct as quickly as she had appeared.

"Strange girl…"Esposito said.

"Yeah, strange but somehow interesting. Kinda wanna know her story."

"Yeah, Castle you always wanna know the story." Esposito laughed. "So just call your girlfriend and ask her about it. What's the big deal?"

"That wouldn't be fun. I'm a mystery writer after all. I enjoy mysteries. And this woman is a hell of a riddle to me. I'm going to figure it out myself."

"And how exactly would you do that? You gonna stalk her? Besides she didn't seem to like you very much…" Espo grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but it wouldn't be the first hard-headed woman that I crack…"

"But we don't know who she is, bro."

"Not now, but luckily she left a little bread crumb for us" Castle said with villain-like smile as he held up a black rain jacket.

"And from the strumming sound in the pocket I assume she left her keys as well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Castle doesn't belong to me**

* * *

For a moment Castle thought about taking the stairs to follow her but dismissed it and took the elevator instead. He looked around as he stepped onto the pavement. She was nowhere to be seen; it seemed as if she had disappeared into the depth of the crowded street. But after about half a minute later she approached him stepping around a corner and crossing his path. Although- stepping around and approaching were not quite the right expressions – for she literally ran into him.

He could hear her mumbling while rolling her eyes: "Oh, no! That's the last thing I needed…"

Castle decided to ignore this proof of affection for him. "Hey there! Look what I've found!" He held up her jacket.

"Thanks. I was just about to get it myself," she simply and rather grudgingly answered seizing it from him while turning right on her heels.

Castle grinned widely and tried to keep up with her.

"What's wrong with you?" the mysterious woman spat at him.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to make new friends y'know?"

"Hmm. Certainly. I'm flattered. But I ain't got time for some so called writer following me around…And FYI: I'm more into the sporty type."

She raised an eyebrow at him. So called writer? She could not be serious! "Not like that. You said you needed help. And you thought Detective Beckett could help you. I know her pretty well. She's the best and I'm her partner…"

"And that makes you think I need _your_ help?"

"Listen, I look at you and nothing seems to add up. A young lady comes fiercely into the precinct, knows where to go and what to do, while not accepting any help at all. Clothed very casually but feminine at the same time, she tries to hide her intelligence with throwing in some urban expressions while talking and cursing all the time…"

He had perfected this author-expresses-his guesses-through-some-prose routine while working at the precinct to throw in his wild theories during the investigations and imagined himself to be pretty good at it.

"Don't try to go all Mentalist on me. You can't read me anyway. What do you want?"

"Again: Nothing. I'm just curious. I'm a mystery writer. Can't help it." Castle smiled very sheepishly and for a moment he thought he saw her expression soften a little.

But she did not even blink, so Castle tried to be serious.

"Listen, if you need help, Beckett certainly would have helped you. But she's not here at the moment. So maybe…ahem…I was thinking…" He was not sure how to put it without sounding pushy and making the scene even more awkwardly.

"It's okay. Just forget about it. I'm fine. Really. Thought, perhaps Beckett could help me out with something. But it's no big deal; so she doesn't even need to know. Don't bother her…Bye! And ahem, thanks for…" For a moment it seemed as if she wanted to say "for your concern", but she ended her sentence with: "my jacket." Castle felt rather confused as he stood there alone on the pavement with his hands still held up like they were clutching an imaginary jacket.

Gaining his thoughts Castle went back to the precinct to determine if anything interesting had happened during his absence that was worth his stay. Much to his disappointment it had not. So he decided to call it a day and wished Ryan and Esposito a prompt quitting-time.

As he made his way home he had to think about his serious encounter with the mysterious woman. She was a beautiful girl, sure. If he had not changed at all (and a beautiful, stunning, sexy, in every way adorable girlfriend, he added in mind, widely grinning) he certainly would have asked her out. Of course he would have been harshly rejected but he would have tried it anyway. Although she seemed very young and he really was not into the casual, colloquial type of woman and although she was much to short for him (he was after all a significantly great deal bigger than her), there was something about her that somehow attracted him to her. Not in a "I want you"- (he was no playboy after all, or at least no more…), but in a "I want to get to know you; you seem interesting"-kind of way. Maybe it was her fierce temper, her tough outside that seemed to protect something under it that quickened his interests. She was hard to get to and that was what made him want to approach her in the first place. She was a challenge. And Richard Castle really liked challenges.

Searching the keys for his apartment (he got up there via elevator of course) he was distracted by the sound of the "Buffy-The Vampire slayer"-theme. Beckett. Of course. He had attached this specific ring-tone to her because it really seemed to clash horribly for in the past it often had been like "Beckett-The Castle-slayer". If she knew this detail she would be torn between arguing that Buffy after all was a blonde and very girlish character that seemed to be the result of a very disturbing fantasy of Joss Whedon's and agreeing that she could equally kick someone's ass, which she then would most certainly demonstrate on him.

"Hey Kate, I really missed ya."

He seemed to have answered all casually but he just could not talk to her in a couple kind of way like with calling her "Honey" or "Babe". For years they had been close friends and it had something to do with their deep but unspoken affection for each other that they somehow subconsciously rejected the couple talk. He really loved her, which he would tell her from time to time, but to him she always was just "Kate" or "Beckett" so as she mostly called him "Castle" except in bed, where sometimes a very sexy whispered "Rick" would pass her lips. They talked for a while about their days and how they missed each other. For a second he thought about telling Beckett about the strange woman who had sought her earlier but somehow he did not. She had made it clear that she wanted to be left alone and that she did not want Beckett to know about it anymore. It seemed to be personal which made him even more determined to find out more about her. She had that sparkle in her eyes, a sign of determination he already had seen and admired somewhere else.

* * *

Castle looked around in his apartment. For the first time since years he was truly alone. Martha made a theatre tour with her acting class and therefore was away for a week; Alexis was in college now, so she was not at home anyway and Kate had attended the seminar in Sacramento. He had always thought that he would enjoy being home alone, doing all the crazy stuff he had to leave because of Alexis and his mother (like running around naked while pretending to be James Bond-ooh, soo cool…!), but he was not happy at all. He really missed his daughter and after she had set out for college earlier it was harder than he could ever have imagined. It felt as if someone had ripped out a part of him and put it somewhere else, so he knew it was still there but he could not get it back or replace it. And Alexis sometimes visiting him on the weekends was only the medicine that allayed his pain. But it would never be the same again. His little pumpkin had all grown up.

Castle tried to read some pages of the book he was currently into to distract himself but it could not really grab his attention that night. He sighed and went to bed early. Oh yeah, without his three favourite women around he had really let his hair down.

Finally asleep he had a strange dream. He was running through a dark alley. He was after someone, but he could not make out who it was. His lips moved as if he was saying something but he could not hear it. He tried to run faster. As he finally had caught up he realized that it was Beckett who was standing there and looked at him. She smiled, turned around and walked along the alley. With every inch she got further away from him she began to shrink in size very fast. Castle tried to call out for her. As she turned around she was not Beckett anymore but the woman he had just met. She cocked an eyebrow and said: And FYI: I'm more into the sporty type…Next time we should do it without the tiger. That doesn't mean you know me. You can't read me. It's my life and you don't get to decide." Then she smiled mischievously, approached him and whispered in his ear: "Thanks for the jacket. You have no idea..."

Castle woke up confused. What did that mean? Why did his subconscious link Beckett to the Jane Doe…? Was he more attracted to her than he thought? No, that could not be true; he certainly did not want to hit on her. It must have been something different, he had felt it the whole time, these small tickles in his brain. He sat uprightly on his bed thinking hard on any possible connection between his girlfriend and his new encounter but he could not make out anything. Beckett had never mentioned someone that would fit her description.

Come on, Rick, he thought, there must be something!

He closed his eyes to flashback to his dream and the memories of the day, trying to see them in pictures before his inner eye. Was his mind playing tricks on him because he felt alone? No. He tried to remember what she had said in his dream. He had known the words as she spoke them. What was it?

She was more into the sporty type. Yes, she had said that earlier this day to annoy him on purpose.

Next time let's do it without the tiger. Yeah, he certainly knew that one. How could he ever forget?

You don't know me or was it you can't read me? He had heard that now and then, had he not?

Thanks for the jacket. Of course that was his processing of the daily events.

You have no idea? Really? Did she say that? He could not remember. It must have been the alley. Disappearing mysteriously in an alley was something he wrote for Nikki Heat, and Nikki was based on Beckett after all.

Although his recognition seemed to be kind of blurry he remembered one sentence loud and clear.

You don't get to decide. It still sent shivers down his spine as he thought about it. The most terrifying and hurting sentence someone had ever said to him. Beckett had driven a spear through his heart with it.

Why did his dream attach Beckett to a woman he did not know at all? He turned on the radio to get his mind off things and could not help but smile at the irony of the song it was playing: "Basket case" from Green Day. "I went to a shrink to analyse my dreams, she said it's lack of the sex that's bringing me down…".

Oh, yeah, that was certainly it.

The next morning Castle was still shaken by his strange dream but had finally dismissed it as such and tried not to read too much into it. So he went to "work" and hoped the day would distract him with something hardcore police-like. He absolutely had no idea on how the day would react to his wish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Castle is not mine**

* * *

The elevator made a "ping"-sound as it reached the floor of the precinct and opened its doors.

"Yo Castle! You gotta see this!"

Espo. He started every sentence with "yo".

"Whatup?" Castle mumbled; he had not caught much sleep after all.

"You remember the cold one we caught last week? Take a look at who's here to see it!"

Esposito grinned suspiciously and Ryan tried to hide behind a file.

"Who's into dead people?" he asked rather confused.

"Come on, man, yesterday you were after her and today you don't even remember her? What's up with you bro? She's hot."

Right. Mysterious woman. Got that one.

"No, I just didn't take her for the gothic type…"

Esposito laughed. "No bro, seriously. Take a look. She's at Lanie's."

He followed Esposito to the autopsy rooms. As he got there he saw the subject of his strange dreams standing next to Lanie, listening to her findings on the corpse that lay on the high-quality steel table while making lots of notes. What was wrong here? Was he still dreaming?

"Xavi, Castle what do you want? Caught a new one?" Lanie, the medical examiner, looked surprised.

"No…".

"Then why are you here? Not that I don't like living people visiting me from time to time."

She smiled in the typical Lanie way, somewhat flirty and heart-warming at the same time. Following their gaze she made the connection herself.

"Ahh, I see…Guys, this is Ms. Brandt, legal intern and assisting the DA's office on this one"

She looked down at the corpse.

"Ms. Brandt you already know Detective Esposito; the other guy is our very special consultant…"

"Ms. Brandt" snorted loud and clear, so Castle quickly intervened. "Yeah, we've already met too. You're a legal intern at the DA's? How cool is that?" Castle tried to use his often credited charm to cover up his confusion.

"Yeah, it's nice. The take-a-look-at the-dead-victim-part I somehow don't enjoy too much to be honest. But the DA seems to hate it. Turns all green when he just talks about it. That's why he sends the intern…"

She smiled a little shyly.

"Thank him for that, girl. Don't like that guy. He's somewhat…slimy, if you know what I mean."

The intern laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Tell me about it. His hair is way too sophisticated for this dirty cruel world outside the greatest courtrooms of our time! By the way, are we through with this? You're very nice, Dr. Parish but I'd like to leave ASAP."

"Yeah, my living visitors usually don't stay long…But yeah, I've told you everything I know."

"Okay, thanks for taking the time and explaining everything so properly. It was very nice to meet you."

"No problem, please feel free to join me anytime instead of that slightly caddish boss of yours."

* * *

"She's a very nice girl, isn't she?" Lanie remarked after the intern had left.

"Yeah, it seems so; right, Castle? Castle?" Esposito looked around confused.

"Where's he gone?"

"Probably followed her. Wouldn't be the first time that he does that. What's it with Castle and this girl anyway? He behaved very odd today. Is she his new muse? Because Beckett certainly wouldn't like that."

"You think? Dunno. She seems to know Beckett. Searched for her yesterday at the precinct."

"Really? She didn't say a word about it. That's strange. But if you look closely she's very suitable to be Castle's muse. She's his muse-y kinda type…if you know what I mean…"

"How'd you know that?"

"Just look at her. She's beautiful. She seems fierce and independent. Dedicates herself to justice. Very focused on the job and somehow seems to carry something with her. Doesn't that remind you of someone?"

"Now that you mention it she didn't seem to fall for his charm at all. And he didn't like it. Yeah, I think I know where you're going…If you're right this is going to be very entertaining…"

Esposito was very amused about the scenario they had just created.

"Dunno Xavi, I don't know how that'll develop, but if Castle wants something he usually gets there in the end. This means trouble, I tell ya and Beckett'll bite his head off."

* * *

Meanwhile outside the autopsy room Castle caught up with the intern in the corridor.

"Listen, Ms. Brandt? I'm sorry, if I somewhat intruded your personal space. I was just trying to help, you know. Just wanted to tell you that."

She turned around and looked at him seriously but friendly.

"Thanks, Mr. Castle. But I don't need any help. You couldn't have helped me anyway."

She looked at him but seemed to have something else in mind.

"Beckett's very lucky to have you…" Then she paused as if she reflected on what she just had said. Noticing Castle's puzzled expression she added: "I mean, as a partner…It was nice meeting you. Bye, Mr. Castle!"

While watching her leave Castle thought that he had finally come across a mystery he was probably never going to solve.

* * *

This evening Castle went home thinking that he had finally let go the urge to solve some stranger's problems. It was time that Beckett returned to NY so he could continue to annoy _her_. Although it kind of hurt his ambition that he had not gotten behind her tough outside he decided to make his peace with it. Or at least he tried to. He could only hope that the boys or Lanie would not tell Beckett about his defeat on the annoying side. He had a reputation to lose after all!

He was determined to spend his night with watching John Woo movies and eating popcorn instead of brooding over the events. And so he did. He had lots of fun and felt like himself again. Finally the good old Castle was back! Smiling all over his face he began to take off his clothes. It turned out he had only postponed the outliving of his home alone fantasies. Just as he was about to get rid of his trousers he heard a knock on his door. He felt embarrassed immediately although no one could see him right then but he somehow felt caught red-handed. "One sec!" he called while putting on his shirt again. Who might it be? He absolutely had no idea. Maybe Beckett wanted to surprise him and returned earlier without telling him? Okay, that was his pipe dream. And it was unrealistic; she would never leave the seminar early. As he opened the door he nearly choked down his own tongue for he certainly had not expected this.

It was like a flashback ripped completely out of its original content. A soaking wet legal intern stood on his doorstep smiling pathetically. Castle did not know why but he instantly felt the urge to hug her because she looked so bad but he did not of course. He asked the most obvious question at hand instead:

"How big was the truck you got hit by?"

She tried to smile but could not really put enough effort in it to make it look real.

"Come on in. You look as if you could use some hot beverage…" Castle stumbled.

"Thanks…"

As she walked in he observed that her clothes looked torn like she had been in a fight or fallen over very badly.

"Let me help you out of your jacket. Why don't you take a seat while I make you some tea?" he offered pointing to the couch in the living room.

Castle was confused. There was this beautiful girl outside his door, soaking wet, perhaps looking for a shoulder to cry on. Normally he knew what we wanted to do with soaking wet, hot women on his doorstep that visit him at that time of the night. Oh yeah, he definitely did and had done it in the past. A picture of an equally soaking wet Beckett in exactly the same scene passed his mind. That had been the luckiest and greatest night of his entire life. But this was different, he did not know what to do (he certainly would not do what he would usually do!) and he even felt awkwardly. Was he growing old? Why had this woman such an impact on him?

Damn it! He was Richard Castle, best selling author after all. But she interrupted his thinking and completely baffled him with her behaviour. She was so unpredictable.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Castle; I just… ahem… needed some cover…shelter…ahem…the rain, y'know? Pretty heavy, not so much cats and dogs but elephants…Now that it seems to get better, I can go outside again. I'm really sorry. And thanks for the tea."

But this time Castle was not going to back off so easily. She came to his place after all somehow involving him in her life. This was the peek he had searched for since she came to the precinct. There was trouble. There was mystery. There was a story waiting to be told.

"No, wait a sec. How long are you gonna play this game? You've been in a fight, don't you? What or whom are you running away from?"

Castle looked very seriously, his face wore this expression only when he was really worried about his daughter or pissed off with Beckett.

"No, seriously. Everything is fine. I gotta go."

She turned around so quickly her hair flew through the air revealing the parts of her face that usually were covered by it so one could see the red bruise next to her right eye. Castle stopped her.

"What's this? Come on, you gotta tell me what happened."

"Why are you doin' this? Why do you even care?"

"Because I'm a nosy writer. I can smell an interesting story from miles away…"

"Is that it? I'm an interesting story you can analyze to get some ideas for your next book?"

"Exactly. And if you don't want to be analyzed; there's the door. You're free to go."

Castle slowly had grown tired of her stubbornness; one maddening, challenging and frustrating person in his life was enough.

"But take at least some ice to cool that bruising to keep it from swelling, or it'll have ruined your face by tomorrow. Although I think it somehow suits you."

He still felt angry and made a rather grimly face. And then it happened. She smiled. She really and honestly smiled although in a very exhausted way.

"You really think it suits me? Yeah, I think tonight my look is makin' it work. My clothes totally are doin' it justice. Torn is the new black. Tell your friends. So what's with the tea and the ice?"

Castle grinned as he turned to the couch. He had finally gotten through to her. He had not lost it! For a while they sat in silence while she drank the tea and treated her sore cheek. Then she told her story and Castle listened carefully.

"Listen, it seems like I've got myself into some trouble. My boss- district attorney Aiden Marks- has disappeared. His office says he's on vacation but I don't believe that; he would have told me. So I'm really very worried and try to find out what had happened to him working myself through his files…"

"And you're allowed to do that?"

"Well, no. But he's my supervisor so no one would ask that question…" she shot a stern look at him.

Okay, he thought, message received.

"But some files from his list seemed to miss so I was trying to find them. I couldn't detect much, but I came across some of his notes. Most of them were useless but one thing stood out. It was a note containing a single encircled word: _Corruption_. And I think that answers the question why he's suddenly nowhere to be found; doesn't answer his cell and so on. He's been kidnapped by some really powerful and angry people."

"Woah, wait a sec. He can just be on vacation, right?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"I just…know." She looked to the floor so she could avoid his gaze.

"And you know that how, I mean you seem to get yourself in some awful big trouble for a guy that could be just hanging out and drinking cocktails on the beach somewhere…"

"I love him, okay? We kept our relationship secret so it wouldn't interfere with work and to avoid all the talking…So yeah, he definitely would've told me about hanging out on the beach somewhere because he would be hanging out with me!"

It came out somehow defiant. Castle could so empathize with that, he and Beckett had too played hide and seek at work all along for exactly the same reasons.

"It's okay, I understand. Go on."

"So I try to find him, to detect what's goin' on. I mean we're talkin' about corruption right? It's a dirty dirty word. I sniff around and some people don't like it. I receive a phone call and a warped voice tells me to stop it. I don't and this night on my way home I get some really nice company from some masked guys that like to play football with me. But I could free myself punching one of them right in his face. I didn't know where to go so I kinda ended up here… But I can't ask you for anything, Mr. Castle. It's gotten bigger than I thought. But I won't stop! Not until I find out what they did to Aiden!"

Castle was shocked; this story sounded way too familiar to him.

"Why didn't you tell the police?"

"Because I dunno how far it goes…I mean, no one could know about me peeking around and the suspicion of corruption unless they watched me doing it. They're must be a mole in the DA's. So I've absolutely no clue on who else is involved."

"And that's why you wanted to tell Beckett?"

"Yes."

"Why her?"

"Because I know she's the best and she wouldn't back down so easily. That's one thing I've always admired her for. That she'd never back down to anything or anybody no matter how much pressure or danger it would mean for her."

Castle had to smile; yeah, that definitely was the one only Katherine Beckett.

"You seem to know her pretty well…"

"Yeah." She avoided looking at him again.

"So why do you trust _me_? You didn't seem to like me very much…"

"Don't say I do now, Mr. Castle, but I couldn't go home and I knew that if Kate trusts you so can I."

"Who are you?"

Castle had to ask this question before his head exploded, he had held it back all the time but now he could not do this anymore. Too much had changed in the last few minutes.

"It's not important…"

"Listen!" he interrupted her resolutely. "I'm in it, okay? I can't back off anymore. Not since I know what you've gotten yourself into…"

She smiled warmly. "I can see why Beckett tolerates you…"

"Don't try to sneak out of this one!" he warned.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Mr. Fury! I'm Robin Brandt. You can call me R.J."

"R.J.?"

"Short for Robin _Jane_."

"And you know Beckett because…?"

"Because my mother is Johanna Beckett's sister."


	4. Chapter 4

**Castle doesn't belong to me**

* * *

Who would have expected that? Castle really and honestly was speechless.

"She's what? I mean, how…?"

"Let me guess, she never talked about me or her aunt?"

"No, not at all, I'm sorry."

For a second R.J. looked very sad but then she straightened her posture to get herself together.

"Well, I sort of expected that…" she said.

"What happened?"

"That's a very long story, I'm afraid…"

"I've got time…"

"You're not letting go, are you?

"Nope…"

She smiled.

"You're a really nice guy, Mr. Castle!"

"Hear that often",

he smirked, obliviously very pleased with himself;

"And you can call me _Rick_ or _Castle_, just omit the _Mister_, kinda makes me feel like an authority and – ask anybody - I'm anything but an authority…"

He wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible because she seemed ill at ease. And it worked, R.J. laughed at his remark and he noticed that she had a very gorgeous and quite infectious smile.

"Okay, _Rick_, then…I really don't know where to start, to be honest. It sounds so stupid…"

"If it's a story related to Katherine Beckett, it's always difficult, I know that, she can be quite complicated at times."

"Yeah…okay … As I said, I'm her cousin. When we were younger our families both lived in New York. She's older than me but I always looked up to her. She's such an astonishing person, so strong, tough and a really beautiful woman. But a short time before the… the… _incident_ with her mom, my family had moved to Europe, because of my dad's work, so we weren't there when it happened. My mom was devastated and we went to the funeral but Kate had already isolated herself, she shut everybody out. You couldn't talk to her, she just wouldn't listen, and nobody got through to her. It really hurt, you know, but I was so young then, I just didn't know how I could possibly help her. And of course we went back to Europe at some point. My mom tried everything to stay in touch with her and Uncle Jim but she prevented every contact. I think she maybe didn't want us to see, that Jim…I mean… that he…"

Her voice quivered as tears were filling her eyes. Castle could see that she swallowed hard to hide them. No weakness. Yes, she clearly was Beckett's relative.

"It's ok, I know about Jim, Kate told me."

"I really missed her. I have no siblings, you see, so she always was like a big sister to me…But then she just didn't talk to us anymore…I know it's stupid, but I somehow always felt responsible, I thought that it was my fault, that she didn't want anything to do with me because I couldn't help her… From one day to another I just wasn't a part of her life anymore…And when I came back to New York I just didn't have the heart to visit her…"

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore that were now inevitably running down her exhausted and bruised face causing small wet streaks on her cheeks. And she clearly hated that for she still was fighting against her sadness trying to control her facial muscles as she turned away from Castle mumbling:

"Damn it, RJ!"

Castle had to hug her because he could empathize with her; he himself had been shut out from Beckett for a long time. He had tried everything in his power to tear down her wall and he finally had succeeded but it had taken him four years to work that wonder. He knew the frustration, the doubts, the anger Beckett could cause with the stubbornness she used to protect herself with.

R.J. tried to shake his arms off, she obliviously still wanted to make him believe that she wasn't upset. No commiseration.

"Gosh, what is it with you Beckett-girls?" he mumbled and let go of her.

"I have to go, Mr. Castle, ahem, Rick…" she snuffled as she made her way to the door.

"Are you sure? I mean these people are after you, they're still outside somewhere."

"Yeah, but I can't…I won't…"

She opened the door but Castle held her back.

"Listen, I have some DVDs you could watch to get your mind off things and a nice guest room just waiting for someone to use it. I promise I won't bother you. But please stay, I can't let you walk out there tonight."

"Why are doing that, you barely know me…"

"Because I love Kate. You're family. That's it. Simple."

Castle smiled warmly and she mirrored it closing the door behind her.

"You have some British comedy?" she asked as she let herself fall onto the couch placing her feet on the desk.

"Because that's what I could use right now…"

"Yeah, let me see, it's not really my kinda thing, but I have some classics. A couple of years ago Alexis really was into something called _A bit of Fry and Laurie_, it's with this _House_-guy... "

"That's great! Love that stuff! Stick it in…"

So they sat on the couch, ate popcorn and laughed at the sketches.

"Tell me, R.J., in which part of Europe did you live? Because you don't sound British…"

"Germany. My father is half German, but I was raised bilingually. So I guess over the years there I developed a slight accent for I spoke German all the time. I'm trying to get rid of it, I mean; I was born in New York after all…!"

She chuckled.

"Isn't it a shame?"

"It's kinda funny. I noticed that you had an accent but I never thought that it was German. I mean, you don't sound at all like Colonel Klink…"

"Come on, that's such a prejudice…"

"What? Tell me you can't go all German on me…" Castle wore his curious face, just begging her to do it.

"_I hear nothing, I see nothing, I know nothing! NOTHING_!"

They both roared with laughter at R.J.'s best impersonation voice of Sergeant Schultz totally mispronouncing the _th_ as _s_.

"You see, I knew you could do that…"

"You really love her, don't you?"

Castle was baffled by her sudden change of subject.

"Yes, I do. When she lets me…"

"Do you think she hates me?"

"What? No! She is just maddening as hell. I'm sure, she's sorry that things went that way. She had a pretty tough time, but she's over it now. She'll be happy to hear from you."

"No, please don't tell her. Not yet. I don't know if I'm ready. What should I say anyway? _Hey Kate! Haven't talked to you in years, because you wouldn't let me and now I'm here with big trouble close on my heels, so yeah, nice to see you again_! What if she still doesn't want to see me? What if I'm a part of that specific past she's over with?"

"I don't think so…" Castle tried to convince her but she didn't look persuaded.

"It's been quite a tough day, I think it's bedtime …" she said a little shyly as she shot a questioning look at him.

"Yeah, sure, the bathroom is upstairs on the right. Your room is the second door on the left."

"Thanks, Rick! Good night, it's been…nice!"

She smiled over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs.

Damn she looked sexy, when she wanted it. Oh yeah, definitely Beckett's cousin; Castle thought grinning to himself. But he also was pretty worried about the next days.

At this point Castle missed his girlfriend even more, he really wanted her advice right now but he knew that wasn't an option, for now. But if "little Beckett" meant as much trouble as the real one, he couldn't be so sure to be able to control her and he certainly would need help at some point.

Still brooding he slowly made his way upstairs to his bedroom. As he lay on his bed a mischievous idea crossed his mind.

He took his smartphone and pressed #1 to speed-dial Beckett.

"Castle?" she sounded dozily.

"Hey, Kate. I hope I didn't wake you up. I'm…ahem…kinda exhausted and I just needed to hear your voice because you are not here to perform some sexual healing on me…"

He smirked.

"Castle!" she tried to sound annoyed but he could literally hear her broad smile through the telephone.

"So why don't we skip the _how was your day_ part and you tell me directly what you're wearing right now?"

He was of course pushing his luck and for a moment he could only hear the contact noise of the line. It seemed as if she considered his indecent proposal but then he could hear her whispering huskily.

"Oh, Rrrick, and if therre's noothink to teell you about…?"

Damn, he loved it, when she went all Muscovite on him. This night he got his mind off things with some smoking hot telephone call and he really enjoyed that fact totally forgetting about R.J. and the potential trouble.

* * *

Castle was very pleased as he woke up the next morning. The "call" last night clearly was one of the hottest and naughtiest things he had had the pleasure to enjoy. He imagined himself to be pretty good with words but Beckett…ohhh… Beckett totally blew his mind, amongst other things. Absolutely no pun intended, he thought and grinned dirtily as he reminded himself of the events.

It still sent shivers down his spine and he once more knew that this woman would finish him someday. Silently humming Castle decided to take a very cold and refreshing shower. Just as he had dressed himself he heard a noise from the loft.

"Hey kiddo! Just stopped by to pick up some fresh clothes. There are some interesting participants on the tour that hit my _graydar_..." Martha piped in her best Broadway-voice.

Of course, Castle smiled to himself, or else she wouldn't be Martha Rodgers, the one and only.

But then it dawned on him. She wasn't supposed to be here …and neither was his very special guest. It would be a disaster if they met. But it was too late, he realised as he heard a second voice from the hall.

"Good morning!" R.J. greeted Martha.

God, I hope she's dressed. Castle begged to himself.

"Good morning, dear!"

He could practically hear Martha thinking "Richard! Oh, dear!",

so he quickly descended the stairs to enter the stage of this little comedy play.

"Ahh, mother, nice to see you visiting home sweet home. You've either missed me already or all your things got stolen - _again_!"

"Richard, always so nice to your mother…" she said shooting him a suspicious look as she tilted her head in the direction of R.J.

Really, it couldn't have been worse as he looked at Beckett's cousin. He had given her one his t-shirts and shorts so she didn't have to sleep in her daily and wet clothes but she was still wearing them.

Recognising the awkwardness of the situation R.J. blushed a bit and excused herself:

"I ahem, just wanted to grab a bite to eat before taking a shower. But I think I'm going to leave now…" she mumbled.

"No, no, it's fine, darling, just take your time. I don't mind." Martha replied.

Great. Castle knew exactly what she was up to. She was so going to pester him with questions while R.J. showered.

"Okay…ahem. It won't be long…" Still having pink cheeks R.J. disappeared upstairs.

Poor thing. She had to deal with so many things and running into Martha Rodgers in the morning surely wasn't really a pleasure to anyone.

"Say, Richard…Is there something you want to share?"

"No. Why are you asking?"

"Come on, don't try to fool me…Where does that _gorgeous_ come from? Not your usual type, well…since Beckett. Oh, no, you're not using her as some fill-in, do you?"

Martha wore a rather disgusted expression, one of which Castle thought she would never be capable of.

"No! Why would you even think that?"

"I know you, kiddo. I certainly do and you have a certain reputation…And after all - she's in your clothes and obliviously stayed _over night feeling the urge to shower_…"

"Mother, stop. Please just stop. I love Kate. Nothing more to say."

"I hope so, Richard Castle. I'm very fond of Kate. If you're going to mess that up…"

"It's okay, mother, nothing happened last night. We just watched some DVDs…"

"Why would you do that?" Martha didn't let go, she could be a pain in the arse, just like her son.

"Ahem, damsel in distress?" Castle grinned sheepishly. "Listen, Mother, I can't tell you - for now. She needs my help and I don't have any love-interest in her. That's really all there is to know."

"Does Beckett know about your guest?"

"No. But I will tell her at some point. Listen, everything is fine."

"Okay, kiddo, I hope you know what you're doing." And with that she left the apartment.

He knew, right? Thinking about it, he wasn't so sure after all. He didn't know how bad in trouble she really was and couldn't imagine how Beckett would react to the fact that he hadn't said a word about her cousin.

"Coffee?" he offered as R.J. returned to the kitchen.

"No, thanks, never got used to that stuff, although they say no law student can survive without it…"

"So law student, eh?" he smiled. "Oh, my, the force is strong within this family…."

"Yeah, aunt, uncle, dad, _Kate_…Guess that doesn't make us the Justice League of America though!"

R.J. shrugged and poured herself a cup of milk. Castle chuckled, he had often imagined Beckett as Wonder Woman and he had always quite liked this idea.

"So what's our next move?"

"_Our_ next move? There is no 'we', I told you, Rick, I'm in this alone. It's not your problem, and…"

Seeing the look on Castle's face R.J. had to roll with her eyes. "I'm not getting rid off you anyway, am I?"

Castle grinned widely. "Nope. And besides: There is no 'I' in Justice League…"

R.J. shook her head in disbelief, just as Beckett always did.

"That was cheap. And you earn your money with words ? Besides, I would have never taken you for a fan of The Big Bang Theory..." she smiled.

"But it worked, right?" Castle raised his eyebrows in that cute little way, that made him always look like a nine year old trying to persuade his parents to buy him the coolest toy.

R.J. couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You're such a boy...Well, come on then, writer-_boy_, let's move and I tell you on the way."

* * *

Castle smiled because he once more had charmed his way into somebody's heart. And the fact that she was Beckett's equally fierce cousin made his "victory" even sweeter. He followed her down the street until she stopped next to a very old and very green Volkswagen Bug.

"_That_ is your car?" he asked astonished.

"Oh, yes. It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Yeah, old…"

"Old but gold, come on, Rick, why are you hesitating? Do you fear your ass can't take it?"

Did she really say "ass"? Woah, Game on.

"No, I like it hard and rough…" he smirked sheepishly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Seriously? She thought, it was meant to be an insult not an innuendo.

Castle saw her dropping her gaze, she was obliviously a little intimidated.

"Well, then. Welcome to my little Beetle of doom…" she said and tried to hide her embarrassment.

They both got in the car and R.J. started the motor. As the electronics were on the CD-player instantly began blaring "Why don't we do it in the road" from The Beatles on the highest volume.

"_Why don't we do it in the road? Nobody will be watching us, why don't we do it in the road…"_

R.J. immediately felt to the urge to switch it off but decided against it and looked out of the driver's window instead. If Castle had to guess he would have bet that she mouthed one of her often used _Damn it_s.

"Robin Jane I never…" he quirked with his eyebrows to look surprised and wannabe ashamed at once.

This time R.J. decided to have a go at it. Well, two could play this game.

"What can I say? I like it _old school"_ she replied shooting him a provocative glare.

She could see that Castle hadn't expected her reply. For a second he looked dumbfounded with his mouth open but then he smirked.

Right. Beckett's cousin. Never underestimate a member of this family, he reminded himself.

"So Beatles in a Beetle? That has certain ring to it…" he smiled.

"I'm glad you like it because that's what I use to shut up blabbermouths with."

There was this cute little fierce glance again. Castle decided not to push it any further.

"So what's the plan?"

"The plan is that I drop you off at the precinct and I go to the DA's; because of my internship I have to show up there. But in the evening hours I wanna do a little dirt digging, see what else I can find in the basement where they keep all the files. You're in?"

"Spying on the DA's? I'm game." He smiled widely and mumbled to himself: "This is sooo going in the book…"

"What?"

"Ahhh, nothing… "

They rode in silence for a while when they reached the precinct. Some of the uniforms standing outside the building recognised Castle and looked a little surprised when they saw the famous writer hopping out a slightly rickety Bug.

"See you at 7 pm then, Rick!" she simply stated and then she rushed off.

"Hot date night Castle?"

"Or are you planning your next book _Back to the future style_?"

"Hot girl inclusive…eh? What's her character's name? Barbara _Bug_…?"

The uniforms teased him as he made his way to the entrance of the precinct and he really didn't like it.

"Nice, guys. Thanks for just spoiling my new bestseller idea…But don't spread the word…" he replied and made his way up quickly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'm going to continue this story and I hope I haven't lost too many of you, dear readers...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I have to admit that it was a rather long character introduction of R.J. and maybe I got a little carried away with it, but I think that R.J. deserved a little bit of description so you can understand why she's there and what she's like. I chose to write this story because I really would love to see some of Kate's family on the show, someone that can tell us about her past and that's not her father. I can promise you that this is definetly the last chapter where Castle and R.J. are investigating alone... **  
**So this being said, I hope you stay with me ;) **

**A huge thanks to always-cherries, my very nice beta-reader, who did a great job!**

**Castle does belong to his rightful owners (Sadly I'm not talking about Kate here...;) )**

* * *

At around 7 pm Castle stepped out of his cab at 1 Hogan Place, a big, grey, concrete block known and dreaded by some, as the New York County District Attorney's Office. After a moment of disorientation he found R.J. standing beside the entrance leaning on a tree. _'What a monumental building'_, he thought to himself. It didn't look very inviting with its dark grey frontage laced by even darker stripes framing the windows.

It could have been some villain's headquarters, had he not known better. The weather only made it worse, the sky clouded and it looked rather like it was November than early September.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you had changed your mind…" R.J. said, approaching him.

"Me? Never!" Castle squinted at her. He was way too curious about the execution of her plan.

"I stand corrected…! Well, come on then. And try to look as less suspicious as possible."

"Hey, it's me we're talking about. Discreet is my middle name…"

R.J. snorted. "Yeah sure…"

They entered the building and Castle found himself in a very big entrance hall. Luckily, its colour was less depressive, for the walls were a somewhat salmon colour. On the right was a reception desk, and somewhere in the corner he could make out a small sitting area and down the far end were the elevators and the staircase running through the building.

"Move to the staircase. Slowly." R.J. mumbled through gritted teeth before she turned herself to the clerk at the reception to engage him in some small talk for diversion.

"Hey Peter. Weather is a shame, isn't it? And I forgot my umbrella…."

Castle could hear that "Peter" answered but he couldn't understand the particular words. He tried to act naturally, as if he belonged here and walked to the staircase. He felt like a secret agent, a spy and he liked the sensation it was building up in his insides. Just as he had entered his destination he heard the door open and R.J. was following him downstairs.

"Whoa, turns out Peter really IS the small-talk-guy…"

"It was so great walking through that hall like James Bond. Can I do it again?"

R.J. simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up and follow me…"

They entered a room with lots of filing cabinets. The air was heavy and smelled like old paper. R.J. flicked the light switch and Castle was both impressed and a little intimidated by the sheer number of files in the room.

Following his gaze R.J. said: "Don't worry, Castle. I know exactly where to find what I am looking for. Here, this is a list I made containing all the cases Aiden worked on the last few months. Can you look over there and get the files?"

After a short while they had collected 23 files and began to look them through.

"Well, I don't know much about this stuff, really. But it doesn't seem to be anything here. There's no odd sock if you ask me…"

"Odd sock?"

"Heatism…."

"Heatism…?"

"Come on, don't you read? Classic police talk. That's Nikki Heat at her best…"

"Ah, well. If you say so…But you're right, just a few misdemeanours etc. But there must be something!"

R.J. clutched her head in desperation and once again tears were filling her eyes.

"Hey, we'll find out. It just needs time and some unstoppable investigators…like us."

Castle patted her shoulder and smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"You're always the optimistic, aren't you?" R.J. couldn't help but smile back at him.

"How do you think I persuaded Kate Beckett to let me shadow her?" he quirked his eyebrows and for a brief moment he seemed to be very far away.

"Well, I think we're done here. I hope I'll find a lead the next few days. Aiden's life could depend on it!" R.J. said sighing. Castle watched her returning the files to the cabinets, he really wanted to help her but even he had no ideas or wild theories at the moment.

"Oh, damn! I forgot my jacket upstairs…I'll go and get it. Don't you dare to move!" She shot a very Beckett-esque look at him and disappeared to the staircase.

As she made her way up to the offices she saw a light in Aiden's bureau. Wondering who would be sniffing around this late apart from her she silently approached the half-open door and peeked through the gap. She caught her breath because she certainly hadn't expected to see Jacob Ericsen, the sleek ADA she was currently being supervised from. He was sitting in front of the computer and seemed to scroll through files or any other data because his eyes were moving quickly, as if he just scanned the page for some specific information, rather than reading every word. Somewhere in the building the elevator began to hum and the sudden sound caused ADA Ericsen to look up from the screen. R.J. couldn't step back from the door fast enough to hide herself from his alarmed eyes.

"Miss Brandt. What are you doing here at this time of the day? Shouldn't you be long gone and enjoying your free time?" He spoke with a tone that sounded just a little too pleasant, as if he was masking a much more sinister motive behind the smile.

"Yeah, well, I, ahem… I forgot my jacket." R.J. finally managed to get out, thinking that this was the truth after all so it shouldn't have been that hard to come up with. _Nice work,_ _Miss Marple._

Smiling a little sheepishly she walked across the room to a chair standing in one corner.

"Yeah, I was checking some appointments for tomorrow, my computer isn't working and the technicians have already gone home…"

"Of course. I, ahem, I don't want to interrupt you, sir. See you tomorrow."

R.J. practically ran down the corridor and punched the elevator button, because she was way too excited by the current events. Jacob Ericsen normally never stumbled or explained himself. He was the sleek smart ass attorney who always had an answer to everything. But the way he had behaved indicated to R.J that something was rotten in the state of New York and she was determined to find out what that was. This was her lead, this was the _odd sock_.

"Rick, I have a cunning plan!" she called out as she returned to the basement.

"Geez, you were just getting your jacket, weren't you?"

"I got up there and guess who I find sniffing around in Aiden's office?"

"Don't know…? The DA himself?"

"No, no! My creepy supervisor ADA Jacob Ericsen. He always hated Aiden because he was a much better ADA than he is. He has always been jealous because Aiden is younger than him and still more successful on the job. Anyway, I think we should look through his last cases, see if something pops."

Luckily being his intern the last few days R.J. knew where to look for Ericsen's files. She took out ten folders and gave Castle the half of them.

"I don't know, just tell me if there is anything suspicious. Something obviously _odd_…"

They flipped through the pages and after a while they both looked at each other exclaiming in unison: "I think I found something!"

For a moment they were a little bit startled by their simultaneous reaction. But then Castle said: "Lady's first."

"Okay, in at least four of the last cases the accusations were gang-related stuff, you know; drug-dealing, unauthorized possession of firearms, assault and battery, etc. But they were all acquitted for the want of evidence…"

"Same here, witnesses suddenly withdrew their statements, evidence disappeared…I've found three such cases. I think I remember some of the names from the precinct. Yeah, this one here. Samuel Baker. He was a suspect in a gang-related homicide a few months back. He seems to be connected to the _Daggers_, a gang specialised into drug-dealing, prostitution, the whole bunch of nice things you can earn your money with…"

"Don't they have that club in Brooklyn? The…_Click_?

"I really don't know. I've never been there…"

"You up for a little field trip, Mr. Castle?"

* * *

They walked slowly through a dark backstreet with a ton of old storage units. Most of them were empty or filled with garbage or had dubious people doing whatever.

Castle was dressed as he normally was, wearing a midnight blue jacket over a dark lilac shirt, whereas R.J. had totally changed; literally and proverbially. She wore a dark greyish blue strapless dress that ended just over her knees and was tight enough to accentuate her silhouette perfectly. She also wore flat black peep toes ('_there was no way I would ever wear high heels!'_, she had blurted out the second that he had suggested them, not even considering that she was only 5'3 ). He knew that she felt very uncomfortable in it, as she was far more the casual jeans and t-shirt type of girl and was constantly tugging on her dress, as if she wanted to cover as much skin as possible. But Castle did have to admit that it quite suited her somehow and that she really should be more confident about wearing it, because she looked sexy in it despite her awkward battle against its length.

At the end of the alley they spotted the club. There was no neon tag that said "Click" or anything; it was just a small door leading to a staircase that ended in the basement. The bass of the music was booming onto the streets and Castle wondered what they had to expect one floor down. R.J. smiled at the man guarding the door and Castle could've bet that she gave her hips and extra swing as she approached him. The man looked Irish, the pale freckled skin of his bare arms was covered with tattoos and his red hair was cut to 9 millimetres. He stared grimly at them but nodded to R.J. so they went downstairs.

The club was basically one big basement floor with a small bar in one corner and the DJ set on the right. It had a chilling industrial flair with its metal themed interior. The song that was blurting from the speakers sounded like a mash up between "Kashmir" by Led Zeppelin and some unknown hip hop song. It actually made you feel three inches taller, Castle noticed while getting some kind of "Matrix"-feeling as he walked through the club and up to the bar. R.J. had parted from him and was now on the dance floor, obviously checking out the crowd for anyone suspicious.

Castle ordered a scotch and sat on one of the bar stools looking around. He found R.J. standing in a corner talking to a rather big guy. She played with her hair and tried her best to look sexy but Castle could see that this didn't come naturally to her unlike her cousin; he could still make out all her shyness that she desperately tried to hide. Anyway whatever she did there seemed to work, as the broad chested guy lead her away, through a door labelled "private".

Castle meanwhile tried to engage the bartender in a conversation but he wasn't particularly chatty, so Castle returned to his waiting and tried to stay calm because he wondered what had happened to R.J. behind that door.

After 20 min. he couldn't take it anymore. Okay, Beckett would be angry that he went undercover with her cousin, but she definitely would kill him for letting anything happen to her. Just as he was making his way up to the door, he was cornered by some equally big and muscular men. "Where do you think your going, eh?" one of them said. "Well, fine suit, expensive watch. What does a man like you want here in Brooklyn, eh?"

"I'm just a rich yuppie looking for an adventure; you know what I mean…?" Okay, that was a cheap shot, he knew, but he had to come up with something, right?

"Right, yeah. You know we could just take your watch and pocket-money and drop you out on the street like garbage…."

"Easy guys. Why don't you let me buy you all some drinks and we're okay?"

Just as Castle was realising that his charm obviously didn't work on Brooklyn mobsters R.J. came out again and he noticed that she was looking really pale and intimidated. Castle wondered what had happened to her behind that door. R.J. looked around, met his gaze and made her way through to him. Castle did not know where to look first because she was absolutely stunning, moving her hips to the rhythm of the song playing in the club as she walked –or danced- her way up to him wearing a killer stare.

"Baby, what'cha doin' here? Don't you wanna dance with your girl?"

Castle was confused; was he even talking to the same girl?

"He's with you?" One of the men asked, suspiciously shooting an admiring look at her and switching back to Castle with a raised eyebrow. It seemed her rescue mission did not work after all. And that would end badly for both of them. R.J. knew she had to come up with an idea very soon. She didn't really know what she was doing but she suddenly stood very close to him and ran her finger down his chest looking him directly into the eyes while still moving her body rhythmically.

In the next moment she bent over and whispered in his ear slowly but determined:

"You have to play along if you want me to save your ass. And: I'm sorry!"

Sorry for what? He thought; his mind whirling around.

But then he suddenly felt her lips on his neck placing a slow but swift kiss there and Castle concluded that she was playing his date. Wow, he definitely had not seen that coming and was a little bit startled by her action. But then she broke off, turned around and headed to the dance floor while taking a seducing look over her shoulder indicating with her index finger that he should follow. Castle could not help but to obey although he still wondered what had happened to his side-kick. From one minute to another she had changed completely from the tough girl to a mesmerizing woman he simply had to admire. Where did that come from? Watching her he noticed that she surely knew her moves as her whole body began to float surrendering to the hip hop beats from the speakers playing "Me and You" by Cassie.

"Are they buying it?" she asked pulling him to her clutching his shirt.

"I…ahem…I think…Woah!" he stuttered because she had taken his hands and placed them on her hips.

"I…you know…I'm not a good dancer y'know!"

"That's not how it works. You're the guy, Castle. Just be my dance pole and I'll make you look good. Don't worry; it's just me and you."

She squinted at him playfully completely working up her new found attitude. Castle felt her body moving between his hands as she pulled him closer staring at him with dark and empty eyes like she was lost in another world.

Her moves came naturally to her, they didn't seem to be trained or calculated, they were like impulses that shook her body in just the right way. Even without the music you could hear the melody her body was describing in its elegant and delicate moves.

Although she seemed to be focused on him Castle found that it rather looked like she danced for nobody, like she didn't want to impress anybody; that she just danced for herself, releasing all her shyness and replacing it with self confidence.

Meanwhile she had broken away from him and ran her hand through her hair tousling it.

Wow, he thought, just like Beckett.

Then she turned around only to give her ass an extra swing as she slowly bent her knees and moved down to the floor.

Damn, she's good, Castle stated in mind as he watched her.

Straightening her legs again, she pushed her bottom up first before she rose to her normal height turning around and pushing down her bottom lip with her index finger as she approached him.

Was that real or was she acting? Because she seemed to be completely out of character; lost in her own world and she was really good at it.

Still glaring darkly she placed a hand on his chest while moving even closer. He could see that she mimicked the words of the song:

"Just, relax and let me make…that move…it's our secret thing…Keep it between me and you".

After nearly four torturing minutes the song was over and R.J's mysterious gaze was gone. As if she was awakened from a deep trance she seemed to realise what she just had done. And although the club was very poorly lit Castle could see that she was blushing badly.

"Just move to the exit slowly. We gotta get outta here. That was a stupid idea…" she said suddenly looking completely like herself again.

* * *

Once they were out the door they increased their pace until they were back on the main street. They did not talk until they were safe and secure sitting in a cab home.

Castle felt very foolish for they had accomplished absolutely nothing. The awkward silence during the cab right back only made it worse as they both sat in the back staring through opposite windows.

"So- what happened behind that door?" he asked.

"I talked to some guy about drugs and he took me to their "candyshop" as they call it. I asked them, if it's safe and he said, there's going to be no trouble and that the police didn't get lost hither. I tried to charm him into talking and looked into every room I could see on my way. As I waited for the drugs I noticed a small silver wristlet on the floor. I picked it up and recognised it as Aiden's…"

"What? I mean how…?"

"Look, it has a 7 tagged to it. The 7 was his number in the college football team. It was his lucky number…He wore it as a lucky charm. There's more… As I said I waited and then I suddenly saw a guy with a bruise in his face fitting very much the punch I gave one of the football buddies. …"

"Woah. Do you mean _they_ kidnapped him?"

"Looks like it…"

"And you did buy drugs?"

"Don't worry Castle, I dropped the pill into the toilet. No harm done…" she smiled but Castle could also see the deep concern for her partner behind it.

"At least it's a start…" she added, trying to look as confident as possible.

When they reached Castle's loft he took out some money to pay his share and exited the taxi so rapidly that his phone slipped out of his jacket and onto the seat. R.J. grabbed it and hopped out of the car to give it to him.

"Hey, you lost your phone, Rick!"

"Oh, thanks."

The cab drove away and Castle made his way to the apartment house containing his loft. He nearly lost his keys as he recognised the person standing at the entrance.

Kate.

Awesome!

Well, not so awesome right now…

Had she seen them…?

The answer to that question was written all over her face. It was the most terrifying look he had ever seen on Kate Beckett. And it was meant for him.

"So- do you have some light to shed on this development?" she shot at him arms crossed on her chest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome :)**


End file.
